


Chibi - 2009-10-31 - The Ketchup and the Pea

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Food, Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Rodney is a pea and John is ketchup. For Lavvyan's "The Eternally Unnamed".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi - 2009-10-31 - The Ketchup and the Pea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Eternally Unnamed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1539) by Lavvyan. 




End file.
